


What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas

by bangtancoven



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bachelorette Party, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Switch Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtancoven/pseuds/bangtancoven
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS) & Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS) & Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 33





	1. Jackpot

“I’m sorry to cut you, Mr. Williams, but we only have a limited time, so if you don’t mind, straight to the point, please?” You said with an authoritative tone as you sat at the head of the table, smiling at Mr. Williams, the head of I.T. department, who was sweating as hell as he gave a presentation. Why was he so nervous though? Were you that intimidating or was he just not being prepared?

Anyway, you were the CEO of a major advertising company. And unlike some of the other CEOs out there, you built it from zero. After obtaining a Master's Degree in London (full scholarship), you went back to New York and tried to land a promising job, so you applied here and there until finally you got into a start-up advertising company. You loved your job there, however, after a few years, you started to wonder if there was more that you could do. More than just this. That resulted in you quitting your job and starting your own company. Difficult was not enough to describe your journey. Thankfully you had your best friends slash co-workers, Charice and Yoongi who were literally, the three founding fathers. On one evening when the three of you were having some drinks after work, you told them that you wanted to start your own advertising company. They didn't mock you or think that you were out of your mind, no. They supported you all the way and you weren't alone when you quit your old job. The three of you strove together until finally, your hard work paid off sweetly in the end, with you being the CEO, Charice as the CFO and Yoongi as the COO. You wouldn’t have gone anywhere without them.

And tonight was Charice's bachelorette party. She was marrying the owner's son of a major retail company in the country. Surely you were very happy for her but you were more excited because that could also mean another thing, business wise, : a merger. You told her all the time to keep him and she did. Smart Charice. Loved her. Anyway, she had prepared this bachelorette party for months and booked five first-class tickets to Vegas. One ticket was for herself of course, one was for you, another one was for her childhood gay best friend, and the other two were for her sister and cousin. Sadly it was a girls' trip only so Yoongi had to stay behind. But Charice didn't forget about him as she had also prepared a separate and more intimate celebration only for you and Yoongi later. That being said, this was the reason why you wanted Mr. Williams from I.T. department to get straight to the point with his presentation and got this meeting over with because you must go to the airport in literally three hours so you wouldn't miss the flight.

Later on, you rushed to the airport and once you got there you were literally fast-walking in a pair of Louboutin stilettos while dragging a Louis Vuitton luggage. You didn't know how you could manage to do that in steep stilettos but you were a strong and confident woman so the pain in your feet was nothing if compared to the bitterness of life you had experienced before. The group of four had all gathered and waited for you at the lounge when you arrived.

"Hoe, where have you been?" Charice made a face as she hugged you. "Are you seriously wearing those stilettos?"

"Good afternoon to you too, my sweet friend. And yes, unlike you, I’m wearing these because I had to attend the management meeting to cover up your ass."

Charice let out an exaggerated laugh and you rolled your eyes at her.

"Thank you. I owe you." She waved her hand in your face. "Anyway, you already knew everyone here, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Hi, everyone."

"Sure. Which one's my cousin?"

That damn bitch, Charice. How could you remember who was who?! She knew you'd forget that was why sometimes you wanted to push her off the Empire State building.  
You awkwardly pointed to a tall, brown-skinned, beautiful lady who was standing next to her. 

"Where are you pointing-" She traced the direction of your index finger and made the ugliest frowning expression you had ever seen in your life. "Who the fuck- I don't even know her! And do I look South Asian to you?!"

You laughed way more than you should. Charice was white and you guessed you were just nervous when she asked you that question which took you completely off guard because you literally knew no one! It wasn't that she hadn't introduced any of them to you before. You were pretty sure that when she did, you were either high or drunk. And when you were sober, you were the ultimate definition of a dory fish because of your terrible memory especially at memorizing people's faces and names. But that didn't apply for soft, cute guys, though. Hell, you could even dream of their faces buried in between your thighs and moan their names in your sleep. That made your ex-boyfriend leave. What a weakling he was. You didn't need him anyway. You were wild and adventurous and couldn't be tied down by commitment.

"Ladies, I think we should get going right now if we don't want to miss the flight." Said a tall, dark chocolate-skinned, cute guy who dressed up like Tan France. What was his name? Your shady ass didn't like being ordered around. For no reason, you thought he must be Charice's cousin. 

"Yeah, let's go!" Charice exclaimed while all of you started to walk, dragging each of your own luggage. She walked beside you, glaring, while the rest of the group was already walking ahead. "That guy's my childhood best friend, Damian. The tall, blonde one is my sister, Chrissy. The shorter blonde is my cousin, Amy." She whispered yelled at you as you nodded like a puppy. "I don't know you have amnesia."

"I'm sorryyyy! You know I'm the worst at names!"

"God, you're helpless."

It was a six hours flight and you planned on sleeping until you got to Vegas so you chugged down a few Xanax pills with a glass of whiskey and, voila! A sleeping beauty! Charice had to shake your body violently to wake you up when the plane had landed. She almost called the medic, thinking you probably died or something. Walking to the limousine was one tough task right now. Your head was still spinning and your legs wobbled but fashion came first so you erased the option to change your Louboutin stilettos to a pair of sneakers. It was already dark and you didn't take off your Gucci shades either. You were afraid that the lighting you encountered anywhere would hurt your sensitive eyes. The rest of the group looked at you in confusion but you guessed they were just jealous and you couldn't care less.

You went straight to your room at the five star hotel that Charice had booked for four nights, planning to call it a night. Charice and the group were going to the hotel bar downstairs but you apologized in advance for skipping tonight since you felt a little bit exhausted and wasn't really in the mood to socialize. Besides, tomorrow was going to be a long night. You were all going to go to an infamous male strip show in town! This one was exclusive because you had to pay quite a lot of money to enter, even a lot more than the regular ones. So you were quite excited about it, assuming that the quality of the performance and the performers were going to be *chef's kiss*. Who knows you might find some cute guys you could bring back to the hotel later on. Damn, it had been nine months since you last had sex. Technically, your pussy was so dry, craving for some pretty dick inside. Apart from being fabulous and busy, it wasn't easy to find a guy who could fulfill your needs. Your needs to dominate, occasionally. All of your ex-boyfriends couldn't. You got one to agree to be pegged but you stopped in the middle because he screamed like he was being tortured. It was ugly and disastrous, you got turned off instantly. Yep, it was hard to find a submissive man. And no, you were not into that hardcore BDSM femdom shit so erase that thought from your filthy mind at once! But yeah, you were just a little bit into tying your partner up on the headboard or whatever. And what kind of men were you looking for? Well, you just loved soft-looking, cute guys who would let out adorable moans when you fucked them or would be an obedient puppy when you told them to get on their hands and knees for you as they showed their beautiful, naked ass. Oh, fuck. You were pretty much horny right now, thinking about all that in your hotel room’s bathtub. You needed some release. So after fingering yourself, you were now completely exhausted. You put on an elegant, blue pastel colored nightgown with some beautiful floral pattern on it and went straight to bed.

It felt like you just slept for five minutes until your phone suddenly rang, surprising you. Groaning, you didn’t even want to take it so you let it ring until it stopped. Thank goodness, and you went back to sleep. A few seconds later, it rang again!

“For fuck’s sake! Who the fuck?!” You were pissed. Your watch showed it was 3 AM. Then you looked at your phone to check who was the bitch that called in these wee hours.  
Huh? It was Charice’s number.

“Hello?” Your voice hoarse. The sound of loud music blaring from the phone.

“Y/N?” A male’s voice called you and he sounded like he was panicking. 

“Yeah, who’s this? Where’s Charice?” You asked as you sat up immediately.

“Y/N, it’s Damian.”

“Oh, thank god, I thought Charice has been kidnapped or something.”

“Look, can you come down here and help me out? She’s drunk as fuck and don’t wanna move until you come pick her up. She keeps asking for you.”

You heard Charice’s drunk voice whining your name on the phone.

“Oh, fuck. I hate her. Okay, I’ll come down in a minute.”

“Thanks. Hurry.” Damian hung up.

You hurriedly went to the bathroom to check your face and hair first and then put on a matching robe for your nightgown. You couldn’t find any other shoes since you hadn’t really unpack yet and you didn’t know where your Gucci slippers were. There was only your Louboutin stilettos in sight so you hurriedly wore them and head straight to the elevator. Your floor was quite high so you had to wait a bit longer for it to come. When it reached your floor and the door slowly opened, you were quite literally surprised to find an extremely cute guy, with the perfect plump lips you had ever seen in your life. His hair was black and damn, the white shirt he was wearing accentuated his fair skin and collarbones. And cursed them black, tight jeans for you could see with your naked eyes his toned thighs that you wanted to ride. And oh my god, those black brogue boots on him. He was a little bit short but was definitely not shorter than you in your stilettos. You could say he was petite. Wow. Just wow.

He smiled smugly after catching you checking him out from top to toe and confidently pushed his hair back with his hand. His eyes disappeared when he laughed and you thought that was so damn adorable! Ugh! Your heart was pounding as you got into the elevator and stood in the middle while he was standing on your left side, on the corner. You rarely seen such a cute but sexy man like this until you almost forgot to press the button to which floor you were going. As the elevator started going down, you played with your hair and threw them over your left shoulder, trying to get the slightest attention you could get from him. Only three floors down and the elevator stopped again and the door was opened for a group of women and men, all were either drunk or tipsy and laughing and shouting. You were a little bit scared of drunk strangers and as they walked in, they indirectly pushed you to the back until your back hit that cute guy’s chest and you stood frozen there. You couldn’t move anywhere because there was no space left. The elevator started going down again and one of the guys who just came in literally shouted “God bless America” with his hands in the air and made quite a fuss. One guy in front of you looked like he was about to fall on you, so you unconsciously stepped backwards, closing the gap between you and the cute guy. Despite being annoyed and disgusted by those drunk strangers, you also thanked them for coming in at the right moment so you could physically get closer to this guy who could make your panties wet with his gaze alone. He didn’t move aside or pushed you when your back leaned on his body. As a matter of fact, you could feel something now on your between hips that wasn’t there before. His breath hot against your ear and you were feeling confident after you felt his bulge. So you started rolling your hips on him slowly. You could hear his gasp and you smirked, knowing that what you did affect him. Soon after, he groaned softly and you had to bite your lips to hold your own moan. You continued doing that, even increasing the pace until you heard him moaning softly and right then, you almost lost it! He made the most beautiful sound in the world! He sounded so whiny and needy, just the exact amount of how you loved your man would be. What if he was the sub you had been looking for all these time? God damn, your panties was very wet now for sure, you could feel it. If you didn’t have to get Charice, you would have probably already invited him to your chamber by now.

The elevator door opened at your destination floor. As the drunk group got out, so were you but not before giving him one last roll of your hips and you swayed it more than you should when you walked in those stilettos. You threw your hair over your shoulder and peeked at him who was standing on the corner of the elevator, mouth gaping and eyes wide opened. You gave him a wink as a goodbye and strutted the hallway confidently, headed to the hotel’s bar.

“Damian!” You shouted towards the pair. Poor baby Damian, he had to babysit drunk Charice. She made a very annoying woman when she was drunk.

“Oh, thank god! Come on, let’s get her ass out of here. I’m so tired and embarrassed.” He said desperately and you could only sympathize.

The next day, all five of you spent the afternoon shopping and going to the salon to get your hair and nails done, it was so much fun. When the night came, you all had changed into party attire, ready to watch the strip performance and basically, to sin in Vegas! You wore a tight, mini, black Versace dress with gold shoulder straps and a pair of black, open toe Versace heels and you felt like a goddess, honestly. Versace could never go wrong for this kind of occasion. You also didn't forget to bring a wedding crown with white veil attached to it for Charice to wear later on.

Ten minutes later, the door was opened and the guests were immediately welcomed by male escorts who only wore black ties, showing off their toned shiny abs, and super tight pants. Their asses were great you gotta be honest. Hell, you were so excited already and that wasn't even the main show. Your group was being escorted to a round purple velvet sofa right in front of the stage. Drinks were being served one by one to your table as the five of you were chatting excitedly. You gave the crown to Damian and he got the honor to put it on Charice. Soon after, the host showed up, wearing a really slutty royalty costume. His toned abs and ass cheeks were shown as he welcomed all of the audience to The Maximus. You guessed that it was the name of the show, and basically telling us to tip the performers handsomely.

Twenty minutes in, and all of you were already feeling hot, jumping up and down your seats, shouting and drinking. Fuck, these men were so sexy. The way they rolled their hips were godly! They also fucking ground on the floor. Shit, you bet their stroke game was amazing. And their asses? Well, you wanted to plant your hands there forever, squeezing and spanking them. Whew! Then, one male stripper who was solo-performing on stage saw Charice's crown-veil and he seductively walked towards your table. Him being only in his thong, a cop's hat, boots, and shades and he was trailing his baton slowly down his shiny, toned torso. He took Charice's hand, placed it on his chest and guided it down his body. LIKE ?! You should had seen Charice's face! She was smiling like a mad hoe, her mouth was gaping and her eyes were wide open. Clearly, she was having a great time. But it didn't stop there as the male stripper took her up to the stage only then to lift her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist and he took her to the nearest pole until her back touched it and he fucking dry-humped her! Damn, she was definitely having the best time! You were holding your glass up and shouting at her, telling her to grab his ass. Finally, when he let go, he kissed her cheek before sending her back to your seats. All of you were shouting excitedly and laughing.

The host came up to the stage once again, already changed into a slutty Batman costume. 

“My Ladies, are you having a good time?”

The crowd answered him with loud cheers.

“Well, keep your panties on, ‘cause we still got mouth-watering performances but right now, get ready to get your eyes blessed, your nipple hard, your panties W-E-T for the one and only, our pride, give it up forrrr… JIMOTHY!!!!”

Suddenly, you choked on your own screams as you saw that heavenly adorable guy you met in the elevator came out from behind the curtain. What was even more shocking to you was that he came out as a cat! A fucking cat! Yes, he wore the fake cat ears, a black choker with a bell on it, a black vest with nothing underneath, a black tight latex pants and boots and oh my god! The fake tail! Your jaw fell to the ground as you tried so, so hard not to jump him right there and then. You could hear Damian letting out heavy breaths and said, “Holy shit. I wanna fuck this man so bad.” 

He noticed you right away, especially since your seat was right in front of the stage. As the music played, he started to sway his hips but it soon turned into a very graceful yet alluring and seductive dance moves. His eyes were set on you and only broke the intense gaze occasionally. You shifted in your seats as you felt your panties got soaked. As he danced, he swiftly removed his vest so you could see now how perfect his upper body was. Your breath hitched in your throat as you noticed him walking slowly towards you and your friends’ seats. His eyes were plastered on you and you were at the edge of your seat every damn second. As he arrived at your table, he didn’t go to you, rather, he hopped on Damian’s laps, making him went nuts. He loved it very much. This Jimothy guy then slowly moved his hips and ground on Damian. He bit his lips seductively and Damian put his hands on his hips. Fuck, why the view was so hot?! You could clearly see that this guy could please you so much by the way he rolled his hips. Soon after, his eyes were on you again as he stood up only to hop on your laps next. You were completely bewildered but loving it. You looked up at him as he looked down and cupped your face in his hands. The next thing you knew, he rolled his hips on your laps and then crashed his lips with yours. The taste of alcohol and the plumpness of his lips intoxicated every cell in your body. Soon after, tongues got involved. He roamed every corner of your mouth, tasting you and your hands subconsciously moved to squeeze his ass. He broke the impromptu making out session in front of dozens of people and leaned in to your ears as he whispered, “Meet me in front. Fifteen minutes.” He pecked the soft skin of your neck as he got up and strutted back to the stage and closed his performance.

He left your jaw wide opened. You couldn’t even hear what your friends were shouting at you about. The way he said it, sent shivers down your spine. You honestly got the bratty sub vibe from him and YOU LOVED IT!

********


	2. The Best Boy

Fifteen minutes felt like an eternity, especially when you had a sexy guy waiting for you outside. You were at the edge of your seats and couldn’t stay still. Finally, you were able to stealthily excused yourself from the group and thank goodness, they barely noticed you as a group of four male stippers wearing slutty sailor costumes were grinding on the stage floor.

You ran a little to the exit and again, you were surprised that he was already waiting for you in a v-neck black shirt, black leather jacket, black tight jeans and his signature brogue boots. Not only that, he was waiting for you on a vintage Ducati bike, holding your helmet. You smirked at him as you walked slowly, swaying your hips for him to see the outline of your body. His body went rigid as you took the helmet from him.  
Before putting it on, it was your turn to lean in and whispered, “Is my kitten ready for his mistress?” 

He gulped before nervously answering, “Y-yes, Ma’am.”

The way those words rolled out of his tongue sent jolts of electricity throughout your body.

“Your place or mine?” You flirtily asked.

“Do you mind if we go to mine?” 

“Lead the way, handsome.”

He giggled excitedly as you followed him and hopped on his bike. Along the way, you kept your hands under his jacket, hugging him tightly from behind and you could feel his taut abs underneath his shirt.  
It was only a ten minutes ride from the bar and after parking his bike in front of an apartment building, he held your hand and the two of you were giggling and running on tip-toes. So teenagers, you thought. You weren’t embarrassed though, despite being in your early thirties. You were just enjoying life however you could. 

He pressed the elevator button and as you got in, you grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Slowly his hands went up to cup your face and you tilted your head to the side to deepen the kiss. The next thing you knew, your hands were on his ass, squeezing, making him giggled in between kisses. God, you loved how he sounded so much, you could hear his voice all day. The elevator door opened as someone awkwardly got in but the two of you were too busy minding your own business. He only broke the hot making-out session when the elevator door opened at his floor. You kept distracting him as he was trying to open the door to his flat because you literally couldn’t keep your hands off of his body, especially his thick ass.

Once inside, you were pretty much amazed by the interior of his flat. There wasn’t much furniture despite the space being so wide. There was only his bed lying on the wooden floor in the middle of the room, the kitchen, and the one thing that stood out the most to you was a huge mirror on one side of the place and you immediately thought of a dance studio.

“Wow! Is this a dance studio?”

“Uh, kinda.”

“Do you live here?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, it was originally just a wide space so I thought, why not turn it into a place where I can actually practice while living in it, you know?”

“Awesome. You must love dancing so much, do you? I mean, I’ve seen the way your body moved on that stage. And... on my laps.” You said, walking closer to where he was standing near the refrigerator.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Have I told you how much I love it when you said those words?”

He giggled shyly and only made you want to bend him over the kitchen table right there and then.

“Take off your shirt.” The tone of your voice suddenly changed. Stern and authoritative.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He obediently followed your orders as he took off his jacket, shirt and boots.

You took his hand and brought him to the front of the mirror. Standing behind him, you peppered soft kisses on his back as your hands grazed his waist and his taut abs. Then swiftly you unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans down his legs. He was left only in his underwear and you smacked his thick ass once again, loved seeing those cheeks jiggled.

“Kitten, do you have something I can tie you up with?”

“Wh-what?”

“You heard me.”

“Y-yes, Ma’am.”

“Good boy. Get it for me, will you?”

He ran to the nearest drawer and pulled out a black ribbon.

“Um, Ma’am?”

“Yes, kitten?”

“D-do you mind if we use this also?” He asked, pulling out another item from his drawer.

This Jimothy guy was indeed full of surprises and he amazed you every time. You immediately recognized the item he was holding as a strap on with 5.5 inch dildo attached to it. This was the sex life you wanted. You were finally living your dream and you felt like you hit the jackpot with this guy. He was not just a cute sub, but he asked for you to fuck him with a fucking strap on which he already owned. 

“My, my~ You never fail to surprise me. Of course, we can. But, bring me the ribbon first, kitten.”

He smiled happily as he handed you what you asked for.

“Put your hands on the back.”

He did as he was told and you tied his wrists together, not too tight but not too loose either so he couldn’t easily take it off. The next thing you did was pulling down his underwear and threw it to the side. You were so amused by his hard, pink, pretty dick. The length and girth were just perfect and you couldn’t wait to feel him inside you. But first, you gotta do what you gotta do. 

“Turn around face the mirror and kneel.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

God damn, he was such a good boy. Him in his naked glory, obeying your every command like this was enough to make you cum. 

Feeling hot, you started to take off your Versace dress, leaving you in only your set of black lace underwear and heels. You could sense his eyes were plastered on you, especially when you got rid of the first layer of clothing. You kneeled in front of him and stroke his hard on with your hand, making him moan softly. Yes, you loved that sound.

“My kitten, you are such a good, good, boy. I’ve never met anyone like you before.”

He let out a gasp and stammered, “T-thank you, Ma’am.”

His pink, plump lips looked so tempting right now and you couldn’t help but to taste them again. You kept stroking him as your lips were connected together and soon after, your tongues were entangled together in each other’s mouth. You stroke him faster, making him moan loudly into the kiss. Damn, that turned you on so much. Had to be careful not to make him cum too soon, though, so you stopped stroking, stood up, and walked towards the drawer where he put the strap on in. 

"Lie on the bed for me while I'm preparing your toy, will you?"

With a flushed face he nodded as he slowly stood up and did exactly as he was told.

After putting the strap-on around your waist, you took a bottle of lube and walked towards the lying Jimothy who was looking up at you with doe eyes and pouty lips. He looked extremely adorable and fuckable. Where was the flirty and confident guy you saw before? He was lying there like a helpless doll, waiting for you to fuck him senseless.

You squirted the lube to your hand and stroke your dildo a few times. He watched your every move intently from behind his heavy lidded eyes. 

"Spread your legs wider." You ordered to which he obeyed.

A loud gasp escaped his mouth when your lubed fingers made contact with his hole. Without warning you pushed the dildo into him, making him grunt. Slowly, you moved your hips back and forth. You could see the dildo going in and out of his tight hole, making you go crazy. Leaning forward, you rested your palms on the bed, trapping his head in between as you looked down and saw this beautiful man looking back at you with such a helpless gaze. His mouth was gaping and eyes were threatening to shut. His beautiful strangled moans pleased your ears as you kept thrusting in and out of him. You leaned down and kissed his plump lips again. You could never seem to get enough of that. Everything about him was so amazing. It seemed like God took his time when he created this man. Your lips then grazed his perfect chiseled jaw and you placed open mouthed kisses on the skin of his neck. His moans were getting louder as you increased the pace of your thrust. 

"Ma'am, I can't hold it any longer… P-please, let me cum… Ahhhh…" The good boy whispered desperately in front of your chest.

"Cum, kitten."

With that, he shot his load all over his taut abs and some got on your stomach too. You were still moving inside him for a couple of seconds before finally stopped and pulled out of him. After removing the strap on and your heels, you scooped some of his cum with your fingers and put them inside your mouth, tasting him.

"Mmmhmm… Kitten, you taste just how you look. Sweet. But now I need you inside me."

His eyes shot up at your words as you reached his hands behind him only to untie him from the black ribbon. He sat up immediately and took you in yet another hot, passionate kiss. You straddled his hips as you kissed him back, hands playing with his hair. His hands reached to your back and unhook your bra, freeing your breasts, bouncing in front of him when he did. It took you off guard when he flipped you over so you were now lying on your back in the bed. His right hand massaged your left breast as his left arm propped himself on the bed. He took your hardened left nipple in his mouth and you could feel his tongue swirling before he sucked on it, earning a loud moan from you. His smile was smug and you could feel it in your flesh. He was back to being flirty and confident like the first time you knew him. In one swift move, he removed your soaking wet panties to the side.

"Kitten, I need you inside me. Now." You said breathless as you pulled him towards you so you could kiss him again.

You gasped out loud when you felt his hard member pushed inside your dripping core and he grunted in your ear.

"Fuck, you're so tight."

You grabbed his ass cheeks, spread them apart and motioned for him to move his hips. So he did. And the feeling of his girth inside of you was otherworldly! 

"Grind my pussy like what you did on the stage, kitten." You moaned out loud.

Your wish was his command as he started to roll his hips like he was dancing on the stage and it made you screamed out loud from the pleasure of it.

"Fffuck… Kitten… You feel so amazing. I can't get enough of you…" 

"Do you want me to fuck you harder, Ma'am?" He growled.

"Fuck, yes!" You threw your head back as he pounded your pussy gracefully but hard at the same time, you didn't think it was possible.

The sound of both your moans and skin slapping skin echoed in the wide studio of his, it drove you insane! He continued thrusting in and out of you as your legs wrapped around his hips and your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. Your moans started to get more high-pitched as you felt a familiar tingle in your lower belly and you came right there and then. Your whole body was shaking but he didn't stop. The pace of his thrusts were getting faster and got sloppier and finally he released himself inside of you. Letting out that melodious moans that you loved so much. He tried to catch his breath before pulling out of you and lied on his back beside you.

"Fuck, that was amazing." You said breathless, staring at the ceiling of his studio.

"Yeah… And, umm… 

"What is it, kitten?"

"I still don't know your name, Ma'am."

"Does it matter?"

He was silent for a couple of seconds before he answered, "I guess so."

"You're so cute." You chuckled at his answer. You'd love to see him again for the rest of your stay in Vegas so you thought it wouldn't harm anyone to tell him your name so you did. 

"That's such a nice name." He flirted with you a little. "Oh, how rude of me. I haven't offered you a drink yet. What do you want, Ma'am?"

"What do you got?"

"Red wine, vodka, whisky…"

"Red wine."

"Yes, Ma'am." He got up from the bed and his naked ass jiggled as he walked to the kitchen.

Damn, you definitely hit the jackpot with him.

-End-


End file.
